cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Defiance (2013 series)
Defiance'' (TV Series; 2013 - 2015)' Plot Summary In the year 2046, it's a new Earth - with new rules. Over thirty years after various alien races arrived on Earth, the landscape is completely altered, terraformed nearly beyond recognition. To the town of Defiance, on what used to be St. Louis, comes the mysterious Nolan (Grant Bowler) and his adopted alien daughter, Irisa (Stephanie Leonidas). As they settle into town, events begin to unfold that threaten the fragile peace this border town has fought for. Male Deaths * Byron Abalos [''Deputy Enriquez] (Episode 3.6: Where the Apples Fell) * Jon Ambrose [John] (Episode 3.4: Dead Air) * Rob Archer [Ulysses / Churchill / George] (Episodes 1.5: A Well Respected Man, 2.6: This Woman's Work, 3.4: Dead Air) * Milton Barnes [Kaspar] (Episode 1.6: The Serpent's Egg) * Carl Bauer [Rupert Mirch] (Episode 2.1: The Opposite of Hallelujah) * Adam Bogen [Karulot] (Episode 2.2: In My Secret Life) * Grant Bowler [Joshua Nolan] (Episode 2.1: The Opposite of Hallelujah) * John Chou [Sagyan] (Episode 3.5: History Rhymes) * Tomas Chovanec [Julluh Grisu] (Episode 1.4: The Devil in the Dark) * Robert Clarke [Elah Bandik] (Episode 1.3: Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go) * Conrad Coates [T'evgin] (Episode 3.11: Of a Demon in My View) * Ben Cotton [Daigo] (Episode 2.1: The Opposite of Hallelujah) * Glen Cross [Boyd Bowen] (Episode 1.4: The Devil in the Dark) * Noah Danby [Sukar] (Episode 1.8: Goodbye Blue Sky) * James Downing [Kirus] (Episode 2.12: All Things Must Pass) * Robin Dunne [Miko] (Episode 1.5: A Well Respected Man) * Michael Dyson [Skevur] (Episode 2.2: In My Secret Life) * Sam Earle [Hyatt Mirch] (Episode 2.1: The Opposite of Hallelujah) * Barry Flatman [Colonel Galen Marsh] (Episode 1.13: Everything Is Broken) * Wesley French [Luke McCawley] (Episode 1.1: Pilot, Part 1) * Graham Greene [Rafe McCawley] (Episode 3.1: The World We Seize) * Adrian Griffin [Castithan Assassin] (Episode 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) * Nicolas Grimes [Ringo] (Episode 3.4: Dead Air) * Gale Harold [Connor Lang] (Episode 1.10: If I Ever Leave This Earth Alive) * Peter Jorgensen [Casti Bounty Hunter] (Episode 3.5: History Rhymes) * Robert Joy [Monguno's Father] (Episode 3.2: The Last Unicorns) * Daniel Kash [Pol Madis] (Episode 1.7: Brothers in Arms) * Ryan Kennedy [Josef Mirch] (Episode 2.4: Beasts of Burden) * Roman Lebeau [Large Marge] (Episode 2.1: The Opposite of Hallelujah (deleted scene)) * Matthew Lemche [Black' Jonah Keller''] (Episode 1.13: Everything Is Broken) * Kyle Mac [Kupak Kurr] (Episode 1.12: Past Is Prologue) * Billy MacLellan [Lt. Bebe] (Episode 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) * Peter MacNeill [Garret Clancy] (Episode 1.2: Pilot, Part 2) * Spencer Macpherson [Ranikar] (Episode 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) * Brendan McCarthy [Hunter Bell] (Episode 1.11: The Bride Wore Black) * Steven McCarthy [Solomon Birch] (Episode 1.7: Brothers in Arms) * Darren McGuire [Dalton Taggart] (Episode 1.4: The Devil in the Dark) * Merwin Mondesir [Mahsuvus Gorath] (Episode 2.8: Slouching Towards Bethlehem) * Ishan Morris [Rathus] (Episode 1.10: If I Ever Leave This Earth Alive) * James Murray [Niles Pottinger] (Episode 3.4: Dead Air) * Andrew Musselman [Sy Preston] (Episode 1.6: The Serpent's Egg) * Tony Nappo [Indur] (Episode 3.9: Ostinato in White) * Douglas Nyback [Ben] (Episode 1.3: Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go) * Jason C. Paul [Tolak] (Episode 3.4: Dead Air) * Tim Post [Giemo] (Episode 2.12: All Things Must Pass) * Nykeem Provo [Cinco] (Episode 3.12: The Awakening) * Justin Rain [Quentin McCawley] (Episode 3.1: The World We Seize) * Grant Roll [RV Man] (Episode 3.2: The Last Unicorns) * Peter Schoelier [Stondak] (Episode 2.12: All Things Must Pass) * Kevin Shand [Raiga] (Episode 2.12: All Things Must Pass) * Carter Siddall [Dish Gloves] (Episode 3.9: Ostinato in White) * Craig Snoyer [Paul] (Episode 3.4: Dead Air) * Mark Sparks [Tres] (Episode 3.12: The Awakening) * Lee Tergesen [General Rahm Tak] (Episode 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) * Percy Hynes White [Monguno Ksaruko] (Episode 3.2: The Last Unicorns) * Dewshane Williams [Tommy LaSalle] (Episodes 2.12: All Things Must Pass, 3.7: The Beauty of Our Weapons) * Eric Woolfe [Elfonz / Jormir] (Episodes 3.9: Ostinato in White, 3.12: The Awakening) * Andris Yerkavits [Irathient Assassin] (Episode 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) Female Deaths * Julie Benz [Amanda Rosewater] (Episode 3.13: Upon the March We Fittest Die (deleted scene)) * Joy Castro [Scared Irath Woman] (Episode 3.12: The Awakening) * Hannah Cheesman [Lev] (Episode 2.5: Putting the Damage On) * Wendy Crewson [Silora Voske] (Episode 3.10: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above) * Fionnula Flanagan [Nicolette 'Nicky' Riordon] (Episode 1.11: The Bride Wore Black) * Amy Forsyth [Andina] (Episode 3.12: The Awakening) * Nichole Galicia [Kindzi] (Episode 3.13: Upon the March We Fittest Die) * Caroline Gillis [RV Woman] (Episode 3.2: The Last Unicorns) * Virgilia Griffith [Quatro] (Episode 3.12: The Awakening) * Linda Hamilton [Pilar McCawley] (Episode 3.3: The Broken Bough) * Trenna Keating [Yewll Clone] (Episode 3.9: Ostinato in White) * Mia Kirshner [Kenya Rosewater] (Episode 1.13: Everything Is Broken) * Kelly McCormack [Jalina] (Episode 2.7: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes) * Jane McLean [Olfin Tennety] (Episode 2.10: Bottom of the World) * Nicole Muñoz [Christie Tarr] (Episode 3.1: The World We Seize) * Mayko Nguyen [Volubela] (Episode 3.6: Where the Apples Fell) * Jessica Nichols [Ugarti / Jered / Unnamed Liberata / Geeze] (Episodes 1.6: The Serpent's Egg, 1.11: The Bride Wore Black, 3.7: The Beauty of Our Weapons, 3.8: My Name Is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You) * Tetiana Ostapowych [Penko] (Episode 2.6: This Woman's Work) * Natalia Payne [Hazila] (Episode 2.6: This Woman's Work) * Kristina Pesic [Deirdre 'Treasure Doll' Lamb] (Episode 2.11: Doll Parts) * Kate Ross [Rebecca Nolan] (Episode 3.5: History Rhymes) * Jane Sowerby [Vanitso Kurr] (Episode 2.6: This Woman's Work) * Elena V. Wolfe [Ket Grisu] (Episode 1.4: The Devil in the Dark) Notes * ''Defiance is a collaboration between Syfy and Trion Worlds to create an integrated TV show/MMO video game experience. The events of the video game take place elsewhere in the US (the show takes place in Missouri whereas the video game takes place in California) and happen concurrently with the events of the show. The video game events provide additional context to the events of the show and vice versa. However, the show is perfectly understandable and enjoyable without playing the game. * Trion Worlds' original Defiance video game (PlayStation 3 / Xbox 360 / PC) is now defunct. It was superseded in mid-2018 by Defiance 2050 (PlayStation 4 / Xbox One / PC), an F2P (free-to-play) massively multiplayer online third-person shooter that reproduces much of the content of the original game but updated for modern video game platforms. Defiance 2050 also includes optional paid (freemium) features. The game can be downloaded for free from the PlayStation and Xbox online stores as well as from Trion Worlds' website. * While full languages were created for the different alien races on the show, they are only rarely spoken. The various races have all lived in the US for a long enough period of time to have become fluent in English, and use English as a common language for the different aliens to communicate with the other alien races and with humans. This solves the common problem science fiction movies/TV shows have of explaining how aliens and humans are able to speak to each other. During the rare moments when the aliens speak in their native language(s), their words are subtitled for the viewer to understand. * While the show is rated TV-14, a small number of more violent episodes from the third season are rated TV-MA. * Music by noted TV composer Bear McCreary. Category:TV Series Category:American TV series Category:2013 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sci-Fi Channel/Syfy TV series